Queens
by Loveless727
Summary: The Clan Queens,Princess,Cody, and Sasha's most tragic and nontragic moments.My first story about the warrior queens.
1. Brindleface

_**Brindleface **_

_**By:Spindlesun727**_

This is not what really happened but it is what I think happened before and after killed her.I do **_NOT_**own Warriors!

* * *

(Brindleface's POV) 

I didn't know what was going to happen if I just went out to hunt.I didn't expect to meet anyone.One morning I decided to go out and hunt for the Clan due to the fact that the fresh kill pile was low and I didn't want Fernpaw,Ashpaw, and even Cloudtail to starve.I loved everyone of my kits even though Cloudtail had not been mine and was instead a kitty pet named Princess, who happened to be Firehearts sister.It soon made me think about meeting her to tell her that I was grateful to have tooken in Cloudtail when she gave him to the Clan.When he was a kit I had protected him feircely as if he really was mine knowing that if I let him die then I would just feel the same pain as I did when my othertwo kits had died.I felt like I was Goldenflower at this moment when she took in Graystripes kits and I felt bad for him.

I caught a mouse and two Pidgeon's.When I was done burrying the mouse I was near enough to Twoleg Place to stop hunting so then I could see Princess.A dark brown tabbie with white paws and a white chest was sitting on one of the Twoleg fence and was looking out into the forest as if she was waiting for some one of the Clan cats to come out.I stepped out of the bush that I was hidding in and went to her.She was startled and then calmed down a bit.

"Um, excuse me,but are you Princess?"I meowed.

"Yes."The tabbie meowed a bit frightened and I could smell her fear scent.It was strong.

"Don't worry.I'm a friend of young Fireheart.I also took in Cloudtail too.He has become quit a brave warrior but when he was a kit he was a very troublesome kit.He would get me worried running out of the camp when no one knew where he went.I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself.My name is Brindleface."I was rambling on like crazy but I didn't stop to think about what to say.

She smiled sweatly at me like any queen would have done if not fighting another cat.She jumped down from the fence and we touched nose for friendship.A twoleg was calling Princess from it's nest we both said good bye to eachother.

I went back into the forest and dug up the prey that I had caught.I decided it was time for me to go to camp since it was sundown.When I was six fox lenghs away from the camp until I caught a familiar scent.I dropped my prey and turned around.Tigerstar was right behind me with blood on his muzzle.His amber eyes were blazing like cold fire.I arched my back and fluffed my fur.I gave him a growl and a warning hiss to tell him to leave but he just stood right there.I unsheathed my claws and so did he.At that moment I despratley wanted to go to the camp and tell them that Tigerstar was here but I was sure that if I did that he would have his Clan follow me into an ambush or something.

I leaped at him and in moments we were a ball of fur.I scratched his nose and then clamped my teeth into his foreleg.He growled in pain possible so then no one would know what was going on.I let go and turned around about to go back to camp for some help but he was faster and grabbed the scruff of my neck, causing me to fall and be dragged back towards him.He let go and then in a quik second had clamped his fangs into my neck.I struggled to get free but he was more stronger and powerful then I was and I couldn't escape.I yowled and knew that someone in the camp had herd me.But it was too late.He let go and with his claws opened my neck causing me to lay there and die while he ran away.I was limp and I couldn't move.I herd a cat scream and I looked up with the little energy that I had left and I saw Willowpelt and Cloudtail.He was stiff, staring at me with wide eyes.He was scared and he was frightend.I didn't see who else came out but I could tell by the scent that it was Longtail.I could only see darkness.

I was then greeted by Thunder Clans old leader,Spearowstar, and my two dead kits, Silverkit and Woodkit.I knew I was in Star Clan and I got up.At that time Spearowstar spoke and I listened to what he had to say.

"Brinldeface.Do you wish to give up the name of a Warrior and Queen to join Star Clan in order to guide and help your Clan as they go through the hardship that they are about to face?"

"I do."

"Then by my power and by the power of the cats around you, we welcome you as a member of Star Clan."Spearowstar finished.

Cats that were in the shadows, watching my actions silently,came out and joined in a heavenly chorus, started to shout "Brindleface!Brindleface!"My face grew hot with emberrasment but my heart was sad for I knew that I would never see Ashpaw, Cloudtail, and Fernpaw again.That I would never see my friends again or fight a battle with another Clan or even become an Elder.But I knew not to worry cause I knew that now I was home.

* * *

A/N:Hey everyon.Sorry if this is a sad storie but come on.It's about what Brindleface was doing before she died.Its supposed to be sad and I was almost crying while typing this.Anyways I hope that all of you Warriors Fans like it and I hope that you read my other Warrior stories Slipped Away and Spindlesun's Adventure.Please remember to review and no mean reviews either please.Thanks! 


	2. Morningflower

**_Queens_**

**_By:Spindlesun727_**

**_Chapter Two:Morningflower

* * *

_**

(Morningflower's POV)

We were injoying the day today but we were also a little frightened incase Tiger Clan showed up.My son, Gorsepaw, was to become a Warrior at moonhigh tonight.I knew that he was very excited but he was also a bit shy of going to be in a new den with the Warriors.He was pacing in front of the entrance to the camp,waiting for his mentor Onewhisker.I padded over to Gorsepaw and flicked me tail to him."Don't worry to much."I meowed."When I was about to become a Warrior I had done the same thing.And then my came up to me and said that if kept doing that then my fur would fall off."He stopped and laught.

"So are you telling my I'm going to lose _ALL_ of my fur."He meowed in laughter.

I laughed to and gave him a lick in between the ears.Onewhisker came out of Tallstar's den probabbly talking about mentoring one of Ashfoot's kits when they were ready to become apprentices.He meowed a 'hi' to me and then disappeared through the entrance with Gorsepaw followed close behind.I smiled and then went to the Nursery to see Ashfoot and her only kitnamed Crowkit.He had blue eyes like his mother and his fur was a mixture of black and gray like both of his parents.He was headstrong like his father, Deadfoot.I talked to Ashfoot for awhile before going back out to get something from the fresh kill pile.I grabbed a rabbit and decided to give to Gorsepaw when he became a Warrior.

The ceremony had come soon but something went wrong.Tiger Clan had come to ask us once again to join them.Tallstar had refused.Tigerstar motioned for his Clan to make a big enough circle around him so we could all see what he was doing.All of us except for Gorsepaw.Gorsepaw bravely hissed at him then launched, claws outstreached.But he was to fast.Tigerstar pinned Gorsepaw to the ground and meowed,"This is what happens to those who refuse me,Tallstar.And one by one it will happen."And then he...he usheathed his claws and ripped open Gorsepaw's throat.I wailed in grief for my dead son, just when Thunder Clan had burst into the clearing.Quickly Tigerstar ordered his Clan back to their own camp.The last thing of Tiger Clan that I saw was Tigerstar glaring a death glare at Fireheart and know I had despertaly wanted to ask Fireheart to come with me and then kill Tigerstar.But I knew it was hopeless.

Fireheart came up to me from talking with Onewhisker."Morningflower, I'm sorry for what happened to Gorsepaw.If Thunder Clan would have gotten here sooner than he would still be alive."He bowed his head to me and I meowed "It's alright.It is not your fault."And I left to sit in a silent vigil at Gorsepaw's body.

* * *

A/N:I'm soo sorry if this sounds like the chapter for Apprentenceship by Brackenmask.Deadfoot is probably not Crowfeathers father but he was just like him in a way.


	3. Bluestar

_**Queens**_

**_By:Aleu1_**

**_Chapter Three:Bluestar(Bluefur)_**

**A/N:This is when Bluestar was determined to be deputy instead of Thistleclaw and this is also way way before Firepaw came along.**

**_

* * *

_**

When the Clan found out that I was to have kits, they did not question who the father was.I will admitt that it was Oakheart but it is a secret.But when our Clan Deputy, Tawnyspots, decided to retire, I knew that our new deputy would either be strong, brave Thistleclaw, who's sollution to every thing was fighting, or me.When my kits were born, our Medicine Cat, Icestorm, told me that I had a great future that StarClan was preparing for me, and as soon as I was told that I knew what it meant.I was to be deputy!But with kits I knew that it was imposible.

On the night of the full moon, our leader picked me to go to the Gathering.I was lucky for this, since I was in dire need to talk to Oakheart.I looked around when we got there, but I didnt see him anywhere until I herd a faint hiss come from behind me.I turned to see the bracken fur of Oakheart behind the bushes.I looked around to make sure no one saw me and ducked in to sit infront of him.

"How are you?How are the kits?They're doing okay, right?"he started.

"Yes.We are all fine."I meowed.

"Spottedleaf told me that you had three kits.Is it true?"

"Well yes, but one of them isnt well."

"Which one?What do they look like?"

"Well one, the weakest kit, is a bracken colored tom, and the other two are both silver blue, one male and the other felmale.But I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"Tomorrow night I want you to wait for me at SunningRocks.I want you to have the kits.I just...I cant keep them anymore.StarClan has chosen a destiny for me to become deputy of ThunderClan and I cant refuse."I couldnt help but hold back a small sob while I talked to him.I didnt want to get rid of my kits but I knew that I had to if I wanted to become deputy, and giving Oakheart the kits was the only way.

He seem to understand and licked my ear.Our leaders called for us and I said goodbye to him for now.I slipped out of the bushes and joined my Clan.A few moments later I saw Oakheart slink from out of the shadows of an overhang of trees and join RiverClan.I knew that my kits would be safe with RiverClan.htere was plenty of fish where they were, ecspecially in winter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I was restless and couldnt tell if I was making the right choice for my kits, myself, or my Clan, but either way I knew that it would never make a difference.I had told Oakheart to meet me there and I would not be disloyal to him now by not showing up with my kits.When every one had gone to their dens for the night, I gathered up my three kits and silently tried to pick my way out.

"Where are you going Bluefur?"asked a tired voice from behind me.I turned my head to see Speckletail, one of our new queens, look up at me with confused eyes.

"Oh, um, I...I was just going out for a midnight hunt."I quickly lied.Besides Spottedleaf, Speckletail was my best friend and was my apprentance until she had become a wrrior.It pained me to lie to one of my best friends, a lie that would be with me until they find out or I had died.

"Oh, okay.Do you want me to come with you then?"Speckletail meowed.

"No, thats okay.You should rest.You're going to have your kits soon so you should stay.And dont worry, Ill be fine."

She smiled at me then nodded and soon i herd her lightly snore as I quietly padded out of the queens den.I gently dropped my kits at the edge of the forest and went back,tearing a hole into the Nursurey wall."I went back to my kits and began on my trip to SunningRocks.

-----------------------------------

When I got there, I saw Oakheart under neath an overhanging rock waiting for me.The bracken colored kit that I was holding coughed lightly at first then its coughing grew louder and stronger.I put down the kit gently on the snow and tried to warm it up but it was to weak to have even have left the nursury's warmth.Oakheart padded over to try and help me warm it up but it was just no use.The kits chest heaved once and lay still in the cold snow.I bowed my head in grief and Oakheart licked my ears and pelt in comfort.We sat for a while in vigil and barried the kit at the shore of the river.

"I have to go Bluefur.Before the midnight potrol finds out that I am gone."Oakheart meowed softly.

I nodded in agreement."Yes."

I nudged the two silvery blue kits to their feets and Oakheart collected them with a sweep of his tail, after licking behind my ears one last time in comfort for the one kit that had died and for my giving up of my two kits for my selfishness just to become deputy.I licked both of my kits heads good bye and watched Oakheart quickly take them to the RiverClan camp before they too froze and died like the other kit had done.

'Oh well' I thought.'At least they will became great and better warriors in RiverClan.'

----------------------------------------------

When I got to the camp I had came back the same way that I had left.I pretended to yowl in surprise as I rushed over to the hole in the nursury wall that I had tore down before I had left.Warriors, queens, apprentices, the two MedicineCats and elders rushed out to see what was going on.Our leader, Nettlestar, came rushing out of his den with Tawnyspots behind him."What is wrong, Bluefur?"Nettlestar asked.

"My kits!They're gone!"I meowed despratley.There were gasp from all the cats around me.

"How did this happen."Nettlestar asked angerly.

"I dont know!I went to go and hunt for a midnight snack and was going to bring back some more prey for the Clan in the morning and when I detected a scent of kits blood on my way back, I dropped the prey that I was carring and quickly ran back here!But when I got here there was a hole in the nursury wall and my kits were gone!"

Nettlestar glared at the hole in the wall and snarled."I want all cats to search!MedicineCats search over by SunningRocks!One group of warriors search Tallpines and SnakeRocks and another group search near the Thunderpath and Four Trees!Redpaw and Runningpaw will check the Sandyhollow!Willowpaw and the Elders will check the whole camp while the Queens search the nursury again!Bluefur, go with Icestorm and Spottedleaf."

I nodded and rushed through the group of hurrying cats to reach Spottedleaf and Icestorm, acting frantic about what had happened to my kits.But all to well I knew that I wouldnt find them because they were with Oakheart in RiverClan, warm and safe.My plan to become deputy worked.But when I had my kits I thought that there would finally be warriors who were of my kin.That was my first plan.But it had failed all because I had a selfish decision.

When the Clan thought that there was no hope left, they had all thought that a badger or a fox had probably tooken them and killed them.But I knew where they were.I talked to Oakheart at gatherings, asking him what the kits named and how they were doing.By the time Nettlestar had died and I had become leader, they were new apprentices named Mistypaw and Stonepaw, who had soon become Mistyfoot and Stonefur when I had lost my fourth life.But my former mate had fallen in battle with my own Clan cause I didnt want to give up SunningRocks, since it was rightfully ours.Once again, I was being selfish.

* * *

**_A/N:_Okay I am ending this chapter here because I cant think of anything else.This chapter was actually longer than all the other chapters.Now tell me, who do you think I should do next.Think of any of the queens(besides Brindleface, Morningflower, and Bluestar) and I will try to make up the chapters for them.Thanks and please R&R!!Flames are a tad bit acceptable.**


End file.
